


The Overwatch Misadventures (With The Occasional Adventure)

by Cryptid1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst sometimes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting (kinda), F/F, F/M, Hanzo is most likely tsundere, Happy, Humor, M/M, Occasional fluff, Rated T for strong language in a couple chapters, Sillyness and Weirdness, Slice of Life, Some Characters OOC, Takes place in 2010's but tech is still advanced basically, Team Bonding, Widowmaker redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid1/pseuds/Cryptid1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of my one-shots, drabbles, and the occasional multi-chapter story for a little Overwatch universe I've thought up of. Stories won't neccessarily be in chronological order. There will be adventure!, humor!, romance!, and a bunch of other stuff! Prompt requests are welcome, feedback is much appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siberian Wrestling 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is my first ever fanfic that I'm posting online. Probably won't be that good (lol). Anyways be sure to let me know what you think in the comments, constructive criticism is appreciated, and enjoy!

The Siberian air was cold and crisp, a thick layer of snow covered the ground, being shallower along the trail that Zarya, Mei, and Hana were jogging on.

Mei and Zarya were dressed as they normally were, with Mei being her signature winter outfit and Zarya in her blue armor. Hana had borrowed one of Mei’s outfit, which was understandably too big on her.

“Um, exactly why are we doing this again?” Hana said as she stopped to take a breath, “I don’t think this is really part of our necessary training.”

“Nonsense! You will become stronger from running in these harsh conditions, this should most definitely be necessary.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright in that clothing Zarya?” Mei asked.

“Of course, I have lived with Russian winter my entire life, I am practically immune to the cold.”

“I still don’t think this is all that necessary.” Hana crossed her arms and grumbled.

“Of course it is. It may not be scheduled workout, but I’m how I am today because I pushed my boundaries. Plus, it is good team bonding experience for us.”

“Well, I think I’ve had enough for toda- OH... MY... GOSH!” Hana starts freaking out, her eyes sparkling as she sprints in place for a few seconds before running behind Zarya and Mei. Looking back, they see that Hana is cradling a white rabbit in her arms like a puppy.

“Omigosh omigosh, can we keep iiiit? It’s so cute and fluffy!!” Hana beamed up at the two older women.

“It is indeed cute and fluffy, probably cutest and fluffiest rabbit I’ve seen. But, it is creature of the wild, put it back.”

“She’s right Hana,” Mei spoke up, “it may look like a pet rabbit, but that’s a wild animal. We can’t just take it in.”

“But-” Hana began before the rabbit wiggled it’s way out of her arms and started running off.

“Hey! Come back!” Hana started giving chase, running off aimlessly into the Siberian forest.

“HANA!!” Mei and Zarya exclaimed as they started running after her.

“Stupid girl, _stupid girl_. Does she not know what lurks in forest?”

“We have to find her before-” Suddenly, a high-pitched scream rang out through the forest.

“HANA??” Mei called out, panicking.

“No, it is the call of bull elk.” Zarya pointed out.

“Oh, okay. Phew, for a second I thou-” Yet again, a high-pitched scream rang out through the forest, this one unmistakably human.

“HANA!!” They both shouted as they ran towards the source of the noise.

When they came up on a narrow clearing, the two women were horrified to see a massive brown bear standing on it’s hind legs in front of Hana.

“HEELLP!!” Hana cried out as the bear growled and swung it’s paw at her, nearly missing her as she rolled out of the way.

“Hana! Keep dodging it! I need a few minutes to charge up my-”

“AAAAAGH!” Zarya cried out as she charged towards the bear just as it was about to swing both paws down on Hana.

Zarya grabbed a hold of the bear’s paws, letting Hana crawl over towards Mei.

She kept a firm grip on the bear, holding it back far enough so that it’s jaws could not get a hold of her. Believe it or not, this wasn’t her first time wrestling a bear, though she had never confronted one this big before.

Thinking quickly, she let go of one of the paws and, in one single movement, grabbed the bear's neck and pushed it onto the ground. Zarya then jumped on top of the bear, pinning it down.

She didn’t want to kill this bear, however. Not only did she respect all of Siberia’s wildlife, but she also recognized this bear to be a mature female, meaning that her aggression was probably because she was defending her nearby cubs.

Suddenly, the bear had a massive surge of strength, managing to push Zarya off from it. Zarya hit her head on the ground hard, stunning herself for a few moments at the bear reared up, ready to strike.

Suddenly, it stopped. It sniffed the air and looked around, and looked down at Zarya. Then, the bear got back on all fours and galloped away.

“Zarya that was aMAZING!” Hana exclaimed as her and Mei run up to her.

“Wow, I can’t believe you wrestled a full-grown bear!” Mei said.

“That was not first time wrestling bear. I did it several times in my athletic days. They don’t call me the strongest woman in the world for nothing.” Zarya posed proudly, grinning and flexing her arms.

Meanwhile, Mei and Hana had sudden looks of shock, confusion, and fear on their faces, looking behind Zarya.

“M-mu-mum-mu-” Hana babbles incoherently while Mei repeatedly jabs her hand forward, pointing at something behind Zarya.

“Hana? Why are you babbling like small child?”

Suddenly, a sound like a trumpet followed by loud thumps in the earth comes from behind Zarya. She turns around just in time to see a giant mass of fur charging straight for them. Snapping into action, Zarya puts her hands up just in time two grab the two long tusks of the massive beast, a woolly mammoth (weird I know but _bear_ with me).

“Get back!” Zarya orders at the other two, who waste no time running to the treeline and hiding behind some bushes.

Zarya struggles with the giant hairy elephant, holding it in place as hard as she can.

Suddenly, she sees it’s trunk rearing up, ready to strike. She quickly snaps her hand up, grabbing a hold of the trunk while putting her foot over the tusk she let go of.

“Just hold it in place Zarya! I need to charge up my blaster!” Mei called out, frantically setting up her equipment.

“Could you do it faster? I don’t think she can hold it much longer…” Hana said, her eyes glued on the conflict at hand.

Zarya was sweating heavily, her muscles burning as she struggled to keep the mammoth in place. She had faced many strong opponents before, but none were as strong as this massive beast.

Just as she felt like she was about to give out, a sound of ice crashing rang out as the mammoth’s legs were frozen into place.

Zarya let go, looking the mammoth in the eyes one last time before running over to her friends.

“Zarya, once again, that was AWESOME!!” Hana cheered.

“Thank you Hana, but without Mei I would not have won that battle.”

“Oh, n-no problem.” Mei said, turning her face away to hide her creeping blush.

“Oh by the way **what is THAT?!** ” Hana exclaims.

“Oh, yeah.” Mei said. “You know how I’ve been traveling around a lot in the past few months?

Zarya and Hana both nod in response.

“Well, I’ve been involved in a sort of, *ahem*, ‘rewilding’ program.” You see, we’ve done enough research recently to be able to clone animals, as long as we have the DNA of one species, and in the case of extinct species with fragmented DNA, their DNA along with that of a related one.”

“So, kinda like that movie with the dinosaurs on the island?” Hana said.

“Yeah, exactly. But instead of putting them in a zoo or something, we let the animals go in their natural habitat. I was worried about the mammoths, since Siberia isn’t exactly the wide open plain it used to be. But it looks like they’re doing okay in the forest.”

“What others beasts are roaming around here?” Zarya said, uncertain what to make of this.

“Well, not many really. We’ve reintroduced bison, wild horses and tigers in the area, and we cloned a small herd of woolly rhinos, but we have big plans for the future as well.”

“Why are they so close to our base?”

“Well, I asked Winston about it, since this area is so secluded, and he agreed so...”

“Doesn’t it seem kinda dangerous to let those animals out when people like us are around?” Hana said.

“Well, we’re pretty far from the trail now, and most animals don’t usually go around there.”

“We should be going now, before the mammoth breaks out from ice.” Zarya says, looking back at the hairy elephant as it seems to be cracking the ice.

“Um, y-yeah we should.”

* * * 36 minutes and 12 seconds later * * *

 

Back at Watchpoint Siberia, Reinhardt and Angela were in the kitchen preparing a large serving of currywurst for the team’s lunch, while McCree was sitting on the couch with a paperclip over his nose.

Just then, the elevator door opened and Zarya, Mei, and Hana all walked out, looking very exhausted and dirty.

“Oh thank goodness you're alright!” Angela said as she hurried over to them, “you usually aren’t gone this long- er, what happened to you?”

“I do not wish to talk about it.” Zarya said as she plopped down into the armchair.

“We had an… interesting morning, to say the least.” Mei said.

“Hey cowboy, got another one?” Hana said to McCree, who handed a paperclip to Hana.

“It does _not_ smell that bad.” Angela exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Hate to break it to ya darlin’, but it really does smell that bad,” McCree said.

“Whatever, I know you all like it anyvay.” Angela said with a smirk on her face.

Reinhardt looked up and saw Hana sneaking away while the others were engaged in conversation.

“Hana, where are you going off to? Lunch is almost ready!”

“Um, just going to change into some more comfortable clothes is all...”

“What, do you not like the taste of German?” Angela joked.

“What is in your bag?” Zarya said, noticing a slight movement in Hana’s backpack.

“What? Nothing’s in the-” Hana was interrupted when a white rabbit poked it head up out of the bag. She tried to hide it but everyone had seen it at this point.

“What did I tell you about taking wild creatures from their home?”

“I-I know but… he didn’t run away when I came up to him the second time. He likes me!” Hana took the rabbit out of her backpack and held it in her arms. Just as she had said, the rabbit made no attempts at jumping away even though it had the chance to.

“Well... I guess you can keep it,” Angela said, “it does seem to like you, afterall. Just make sure it doesn’t poop all over the floor.”

Hana grins joyfully at this response, rushing off to put the rabbit in her quarters.

“Alright everybody, ze lunch is ready!”

Hana comes back into the room with a grin on her face.

“Oh, by the way Doc, how can you criticize me for not liking German when you clearly prefer the taste of _Egyptian_?”

A chorus of laughter erupts from the other members when Angela’s face turned as red as a tomato.

“Uhm, I uh, let's just sit down.” Angela says, managing to calm down her blush as they all sat down to enjoy a very odorous, yet delicious lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, be sure to let me know what you think in the comments, and I'll see you in the next drabble
> 
> (PS: Yes, Mercy was teased several more times during lunch)
> 
> (PSS: If you're wondering what an elk/wapiti screaming sounds like, here ya go https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKtYtK_flD4 )


	2. A Dryer-Heated Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is my first fluff, featuring a ship that I have somehow fallen in love with. Anyways, let me know what you think and enjoy!

As the last rays of sunlight set over London, snow falling rapidly falling over the city, Genji sat on the couch in the commons room of the British Watchpoint, aimlessly flipping through channels.

Despite his mostly robotic body, Dr. Ziegler had not spared him from the touch of external temperatures, namely the chilling cold that was spread throughout the building.

Most of the other Overwatch agents at the base had already gone to bed. Genji had tried, but he found that the common room was slightly warmer than his quarters. Even the blanket pulled over his body was not quite enough.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Much to his surprise, it was none other than Lena Oxton, also known by her call sign, Tracer.

‘Huh, well that’s an unusual sight.’ he thought.

It wasn’t uncommon for Lena to be moving around without blinking, but it was uncommon for her to be walking at such a slow and relaxed pace.

She wasn’t wearing all that much, just a white t-shirt and some boxers with a British flag pattern on them, definitely less extravagant than her normal attire. Her chronal accelerator was strapped over her shirt, it’s blue light gently glowing in the dim commons room. Lena walked out into the room, stopping to smile at Genji.

“Good evenin, Genji.” she said, making her way over towards the couch next to Genji.

“Good evening Lena, what are you doing up?”

“Eh, couldn’t get to sleep. What about you, luv?”

“I found that this room was warmer than my quarters. Albeit, still freezing cold.”

“Yea, it’s pretty cold out tonight. I wasn’t expecting it to snow this much, either.” she said as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it into her lap.

“Winston said the AC’ll be set up in a few days. But, in the meantime, I’ve gotta better idea.”

With that, Lena blinked into some distant room. A few minutes later, she blinked back next to the couch, scaring Genji for a second, with a huge white blanket in hand.

“I used to do this all the time when I was little.”

As she spread the blanket out over the couch, Genji felt the wonderful warmth that came from the white cloth, trading it out for his other blanket.

“I always thought electric blankets were smaller than this.”

“Huh? Oh, it’s not electric luv, I just stook it in the dryer for a few minutes.” Lena giggled.

“Oh, fascinating.” Genji pulled up the blanket around him, with Lena taking the smaller blanket Genji had been using before.

“Aw, come on luv, never learned to share?” Lena teased.

“Well, if you insist.” Genji loosened his grip on the warm blanket, allowing Lena under it.

She then moved up against Genji, letting her head rest on his metallic shoulder as she snuggled into him. It was more comfortable than it looked, really.

“Happy now?”

“Mhmm, How about you, luv?”

“Definitely more comfortable than before." He said, putting his arm over Lena’s shoulder while still flipping through channels.

“So, nothing really on I’m guessing?”

“Well, I’m not quite the T.V. watcher myself, to be completely honest. You can have it.”

Lena took the remote, flipping through a few channels until she landed on a showing of Doctor Who.

Genji didn’t really know much about it, but Tracer had been completely smitten with the sci-fi drama series since she was in her later primary school years.

“You ever watch this show, luv?”

“A little bit. Sci-fi isn’t quite my taste though.”

“Says the cyborg.” Lena said teasingly, making them both giggle a little bit.

“Oh, speaking of which…” Lena said, brushing her spiky hair up against the side of Genji’s head,

“We’ve been, *ahem*, hanging out for a little while, and I’ve never seen what’s under your mask.”

“Mind if I take a peak?...” she beamed up at the cyber-ninja.

“I’d… rather not.”

“Aw what, but whyyyy luuuv?” she whined jokingly.

“I just don’t feel… comfortable with it.”

“Aw come on, don’t tell me you think I’m gonna be a twat and pick on you?”

“Well, no.. maybe.. I don’t know.”

“Hey,” she said in a softer and sweeter tone, catching Genji’s attention, “I’m not gonna laugh at you, luv.”

Genji looked at her for a few moments, contemplating before putting his hands behind his head and pressed two buttons, loosening his mask before slowly pulling it off.

His cheeks, chin, and part of his forehead were all metal plated, and the rest of his face had numerous scars. However, his soft brown eyes remained intact, and were probably Lena’s main focus.

“Well, this is what you wanted to see, what do you think of me?”

Lena started giggling, causing Genji to gain a confused and possibly even slightly hurt look on his face.

“I think you look great, luv.” Lena said before leaning up and placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. If Genji still had skin on his cheeks, they’d most likely be bright red at this point. It was pretty apparent to Lena that this was the case, as she giggled a little before snuggling up to his shoulder.

“Guess tonight isn’t such a cold one after all, huh luv?”

“Yeah, it really isn’t.” Genji said, deciding that he would wait until he went to bed to put his mask on.

* * *5 hours and 39 minutes and 16 seconds later* * *

It was nearly eleven o'clock, and Winston was making his way towards the kitchen, planning on grabbing a peanut butter-and-banana sandwich or two (or three) before getting back to some more late-night research.

As he approached the commons room, he could hear the TV still running.

‘Ugh,’ he thought, ‘we really can’t afford this, we’re on a tight budget as it is.’

As he entered the room, he not only saw the large flat-screen running, but he also saw two figures lying on the couch. It wasn’t much of a mystery who they were though. The spiky brown hair of the smaller figure and the metal head and ponytail-looking attachment of the other were unmistakable.

He was about to speak up, but he then picked up on the gentle snoring of the two, though Lena’s snoring was not so gentle.

Winston quietly made his way over to the couch, gently taking the remote off Lena’s lap and turning off the TV. He couldn’t help but notice Genji didn’t have his mask on. To be honest, he had always thought Genji’s face would have been in worse shape than it really was.

He then quietly made a few of his sandwiches and left, taking one last look at the two and smiling before he went back to his research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next chapter will have Widowtracer, but not the kind you'd might think :p)


	3. [Message] How's it Going Peeps?

Hello everyone. First off, I would like to thank you for all the support, I didn't think I would get over 250 reads in just two days! Secondly, if you have a suggestion for a story, share it down in the comments below and I might write it if I like it enough. However, I will not be writing smut, and I will not be writing pairings that conflict with the ones already in the story (I'm willing to do Junkmetra and McHanzo though, *wink wink*). So thanks again everyone, I won't be posting my next story tomorrow, so probably on the day after. Bye! :)

Edit: Make that over 300 hits in just two days, holy cow :D


	4. Widowtracer (and not the kind you'd think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (aka Widowmaker goes a bit crazy). This one's weird, and pretty OOC. Just a silly little idea I had. Be sure to let me know what you think, as always, and enjoy this nonsense :p

“How’ve you been, luv?” Tracer says as she blinks up behind Widowmaker and is met with the usual response of the blue sniper turning around and opening fire on her, only to miss every single shot.

“Little fly, when will you learn that it is foolish to play with a spider?” Widowmaker said, void of emotion as she unloaded at Tracer, rather hopelessly though as the British girl constantly zipped around on the rooftop in a blue blur.

“Sorry luv, guess I couldn’t help being a, pft, _**fly** on the _ _wall_ _._ ” Tracer laughs out loud at her own ridiculous pun. Suddenly, Widowmaker stopped firing at her.

“Ze hell was zat?”

“Yeah, that one was pretty cheesy. So cheesy, you’d think it was a pizza joke.”

“Stop it.” Widowmaker said, opening firing at Tracer again.

Suddenly, somewhere in Lena Oxton’s brain, a light bulb turned on and she got a smug look on her face.

“Aw, what’s the matter luv? I have plenty more spider jokes if you want to hear, I found them _on the web_.” She said, delivering the punchline as she blinked right behind Widowmaker.

“I said **stop** , you  _imb écile_.” Widowmaker said, before she shot off her grappling hook and swung away into the window of a taller building. Unfortunately for her, Tracer was never too far behind.

“I also have some puns about paper, but to be honest, they’re all _tearable_.”

Widowmaker grunts in frustration and continues to fire at Tracer, while the latter continues to dodge her bullets and spill out pun after pun, after pun, after pun after pun after pun after pun-

 

* * * 36 minutes and 53 seconds of god-awful puns later * * *

 

“Yea, people say that my puns are pretty cheesy-”

“ **You already _said_ zat one**.”

“-but I think they’re pretty _grate_.”

“If you say **any** more of zose stupid jokes, I will-”

“What do you call an owl that can do magic tricks?”

“You wouldn’t _dare_ -”

“ ** _HOOdini!_ ** ”

Somewhere inside Widowmaker’s mind, a little plastic model brain with “Widowmaker” written on it in delicate cursive explodes dramatically, revealing a somewhat smaller model brain with “Widowmaker” written on it in messy Sharpie.

“Ha. Haha. Haha, ha haha ha hahahahahaahaahahhahahhahahahahaaha-”

“Err, Widowbitch? You alright luv?”

“Hahahhahaaaaa I’M _FIIIIINE_ CHÉRIE!! Ahahahaahahhahahah HAAA-”

Suddenly, Widowmaker just collapses onto the ground.

“What... the bloody ‘ell... did I _do_?”

 

* * * 1 day, 18 hours, 28 minutes and 37 seconds later * * *

 

“Uuugh…. que s'est-il passé?….”

“Um, not sure what you just said luv, but you’re in London.”

“Huh??” Widowmaker leaned up quickly, realizing she seemed to be in a hospital room. And sitting at her bedside was none other than that annoying Tracer.

“Yea… you kinda went bonkers back in Numbani. I brought you back here because, well, I don’t really know."

“I guess you thought zat you owed me a favor.”

“Um, not really, but okay.” Lena remained cool and collective, even though that statement really pissed her off. Why would she owe _her_ one? After all she’s done… wait, why did she even _help_ her?? Either way, Lena felt like she was gonna regret this sooner or later.

“Well, sorry to cut this short luv, but I’ve gotta get going. Or should I say, I’ve gotta _fly_.”

Widowmaker sat in confusion for a few seconds, and then screamed internally as she realized that was yet another god-awful from that annoying little fl- Tracer.

“Does she not realize what a _pest_ she really is?” She thought outloud.

Then, she felt something. It was familiar, yet completely alien to her. Was this, an _emotion_?

Whatever she felt, Widowmaker smiled evilly as she hatched up the perfect plan to put that annoying little girl in her place.

 

* * *  25 minutes and 42 seconds later * * *

 

“She’s gone.” Was all Pharah said when she approached Tracer, just as she was about to leave for a mission.

“What???” Lena wasn’t sure, but she had a pretty good idea of who Fareeha was talking about.

“Angela went in to check on her a few minutes ago, and the room was completely empty. Winston told me to get you, he believes this is more important.”

“Well what are we waiting for?? We’ve gotta find her befo-”

“Bonjour _chéries_!!” A upbeat voice chirped across from the two. It seemed like they didn’t have to look far, as Widowmaker was right there…. wearing one of Lena’s jackets,a pair of her goggles, and her long hair messy and let loose.

“What the hell?” Fareeha said as both she and Lena looked on in utter shock and confusion.

“Are you looking for me, _chéries_? Sorry if I gave you a scare. But, do not worry, I am perfectly fine.” She proudly proclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and pointing her chin upwards.

“Uh, what in the- Widowmaker, what the hell is going on with you?”

“Widowmaker? Zat is my name no longer. Now, _chéries_ , I am Widow _tracer_.”

“...are you bloody serious??”

“Why would I joke about zat,  _chérie_? Of course I am serious."

Pharah finally snaps out of her confused trance, pointing her weapon at Widowmaker, err, Widow _tracer_.

"I don't know what exactly you're playing at here, but I'm not gonna take chances with you Widowmaker."

"Zat is Widow _tracer_ to you  _chérie_ , and I do not know why you are being so aggressive towards me."

Meanwhile, Lena pulls out her communicator to up date Winston on the, situation...

"Tracer to Winston, you read me luv?"

"Loud and clear, have you found Widowmaker yet?"

"Erm yes, well you see... just, come see for yourself."

 

* * * 37 seconds later * * *

 

 "What on Earth..." was all Winston could say when he saw the events unfolding in front of him, Soldier 76 and Mercy.

"Oh, bonjour  _chéries_!" she says as she turns towards the three," what brings you by here toda-"

Fareeha smacks Widowma-*ahem*,  _tracer-_ in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. Somehow, she isn't knocked unconcious as she gets right up on her feet, turning around and glaring daggers at Pharah.

"Ze hell was that for  _salope_??"

"Get on the ground!" 76 yells as he walks up with his gun aimed at her, not wanting to waste anymore time with this woman's games.

"Aw, why should I,  _chérie_?" She says, pulling out her grappling hook, "ze fun has only just begun."

The grappling hook zooms up, grabbing onto the side of a pipeline high up in the room, as she zooms up just as fast, laughing the whole way up before dissapearing.

" _Shit shit **shit**_! Winston, send out the alert to all agents in the building. Widowmaker is on the loose in the Watchpoint. Mercy, come with me."

"Vhy? Vhat assisstance do you need from me?"

"None. I just don't want you and Pharah here to go off making out somewhere."

"What??" Angela and Fareeha both exclaimed, their cheeks flushing red.

"Do you think we are a couple of dumb teens? Why would we do that in such a dire situation?" Pharah complained.

"Nevermind that now," Winston interrupted, "everyone spread out. We need to find her before she does something  _really_ bad."

With that, everyone ran off in different directions through the base, desperate to find the blue-skinned sniper.

 

* * * 8 minutes and 52 seconds later * * *

 

 Tracer zoomed around through the building, blinking from room to room, hoping to find any sign of Widowmaker(tracer).

"What on earth's gotten into her?" she wondered out loud as she searched her own quarters.

Suddenly, she felt a presence right behind her.

"Looking for someone,  _chérie_?" The voice of Widowmaker(tracer), who was hanging upside down, came only a couple inches behind Lena.

Lena quickly turned around, opening fire on Widowmaker(tracer) as she jumped over her, laughing the whole way.

"You know  _chérie_ , I  _am_ getting zat feeling of déjà vu right about now." She said, constantly dodging Lena's attacks.

"Oh, by ze way  _chérie_ , I 'ave a joke for you. Knock knock."

"Um, who's there?"

"Doctor." 

"Doctor Who-... oh bugger off!" She exclaimed as she fired at Widowmaker again. "And stop wearing my clothes!"

 "Funny, I thought you would like zat joke  _chérie_ , considering ze fact zhat you spent over half an hour spilling out jokes of a similar tier to me."

Lena was silent for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, so all of this... is you just  _mocking_ me??"

Suddenly, Widowmaker's attitude turned noticebly less cheerful and spunky, instead turning more dull, with some sass as well.

"Took you long enough. Impressed?" She said as she begun to take off Tracer's gear and tie up her hair.

"A little bit actually, yeah. I'm more confused and pissed off though, to be completely honest."

"Well, sorry about zat." she said smugly.

"So, why did you hang out around here just to make fun of me? You could have just run back to Talon, why not?"

"... I do not know, truthfully. It seems zat I 'ave no desire to do so."

Lena stood in silence, surprised at this subtle yet noticeable change of attitude in her 'nemesis'.

"But, zat does not mean I wish to join Overwatch." she said as she begun to walk away.

"So, where will you go then? What about Talon?"

"I will lay low for a while. Zey will presume me to be dead sooner or later. In ze meantime, I have some... thinking, to do. Mind keeping quiet for me,  _chérie_?"

"Why should I?" she replied, pointing her weapons at Widowmaker as she jumped up onto the windowsill, slightly opening the window before looking back.

"Because I may 'ave a change of heart, Ms. Oxton."

They stood there, staring at eachother, Lena still aiming her guns at Widowmaker.

' _I'm really_   _going to regret this, aren't I?_ _'_  she thought as she lowered her weapons.

" _Merci_." She said as she opened the window all the way.

" _Au revoir_ , Ms. Oxton." Widowmaker said as she slipped out of the window, closing it behind her as she made her escape into the night.

Lena sat in silence. She wondered if this was really the right decision. She decided it would be best to go tell Winston and 76 the, partial, truth and then sleep on the thought.

Who knows, maybe Amélie would come back to Overwatch someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was really fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do, be sure to let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time!  
> PS: Happy 4th of July to you American readers :)  
> (Up next, a double date!)


	5. Double Date, Go!

“And I’ll have the… mint chocolate chip, in a cone please.” McCree said to the ice cream vendor, who gave him the desired flavor after a few moments. Appropriately, he paid for all four of the ice cream cones, as the party of four thanked the vendor again and went off to find somewhere to sit, the sky starting to change to a mix of various shades of orange and pink.

“Jesse,” Lena said, already licking her vanilla & caramel swirl, “you didn’t have to pay for all of us, luv.”

“It ain’t a problem, it’s the least I could do, really. Hanzo here’s been needing to get out for a while, after all.” He says, grinning as he puts his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, who grunts and takes a small bite of his butter pecan cone.

“It is a lovely day out for sure,”  Genji said, holding his cup of orange sherbet as they walked, “this was a lovely idea, Lena.”

"Oh, come on luv," she said bashfully, "it wasn't all my idea, Jesse had a hand in it too."

"We can sit over there." Hanzo said, pointing out a few picnic tables nestled in the shade.

They all sat down at one of the tables, Genji and Lena sitting on one side and Jesse and Hanzo on the other.

"See darlin'? It's nice to get out and do something fun every once in a while, right?"

Hanzo silently ate his ice cream for a few moments before raising his head up and speaking.

"I will admit, it is a nice day out. I much would have preferred to stay back and train, though."

"Now don't take this the wrong way or anything luv, but if you keep training that much you're gonna pull something."

"I'm sorry Ms. Oxton, I'm not quite sure I understand, but are you suggesting I'm... old?"

"W-what? No, I was just saying, I mean-."

Hanzo smirked a little, chuckling internally.

Genji smiled behind his mask. It was rare to see his brother smile, much less laugh in any way. He had forgiven his brother long ago, but it seemed like Hanzo had recently started to forgive himself enough to be around Genji for more than a minute or two, even to have a small conversation with him. If he had to guess, his recent relationship with Jesse probably had something to do with it.

"Genji luv, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Genji picked up his cup and tiny plastic spoon, scooping up some of it-

 _'Wait, but then I'll have to... I, didn't think this through.'_ he thought.

"Genji? Y' alright partner?" Jesse said. He might not have been able to see his face, but McCree had a sort of "sixth sense" for knowing when someone was being bothered or upset by something, and being able to deal with it.

"Oh darnit, I forgot 'bout that. Genji I'm sorry-"

"No, it is fine Jesse. I'm just.. not used, to taking off my mask."

Genji pressed his fingers against the two buttons on the side of his head, unhinging his mask as he revealed his face to the outside world. He then took his spoon and smiled as the sherbet melted in his mouth.

"Well," Hanzo said, looking at his brother's face, "maybe you were right about me being old, Lena."

 

* * * 15 minutes and 49 seconds later * * *

 

 The double date was going very well. Hanzo was becoming a little bit more sociable was time went on, even talking to Genji some. Their most recent conversation had spurred an arm-wrestling contest between the two brothers. For the past few minutes, the two had not moved much, sometimes pushing one or the other down a little as their respective partners cheered them on, until-

***thomp***

Hanzo smiles smugly as he finally slams Genji's hand down against the table, Jesse cheering and laughing as he grabbed Hanzo's hand and held it up into the air, while Lena laughed and patted Genji on the back.

"Well done brother," Genji said, "you always did best me during training. It seems as if that has not changed at all."

"Apparently so." Hanzo said. "So, what is my prize for victor-"

Before he could finish, Jesse leans in and kisses Hanzo on the forehead, resulting in "ooos" and giggles from Genji and Tracer.

"I think that's a pretty good prize, right?"

Hanzo responds by smacking McCree's hat off his head.

"I still don't understand why you are wearing that thing." he said. Sure enough, McCree had switched out hit normal cowboy out-fit and armor for a red plaid shirt and jeans for the date, but kept his hat and boots on.

McCree simply chuckles in response as he picks his hat up off the ground, brushing it off a bit before settling it back on his head.

Genji smiles behind his mask at the two, and then looks over at Lena, who is giggling at the sight of the two.

"Um, Lena. You have something behind you ear." he points out to her. Sure enough, there's a small leaf caught in Lena's hair right behind her head

"Huh? I don't feel anything luv." she says, feeling around behind her opposite ear.

"No, it's- here, I'll get it for you." he offers, reaching over to grab the leaf.

When Genji's fingers brush up against the back of Lena's ear, she inadvertedly lets out a high-pitched squeak before covering her mouth, causing Genji to reach back in surprise. Jesse and Hanzo's eyes open wide in surprise and confusion.

Suddenly, Lena's cheeks turn a bright red, and Jesse struggles to hold back a grin.

"Um, I've g-gotta go to the bathroom luvs. I'll, um... be right back!" she says the last part like a single word before blinking off to wherever the restrooms were. Once she's gone, Jesse starts laughing his head off and Hanzo smirks at Genji, who's holding his face in his hands while groaning in embarassment.

"Well Genji, I was thinking that we would go do something else after this. But if you want some time with Ms. Oxton instead..."

" _BROTHER!!_ " Genji exclaims as Jesse almost falls out of his seat laughing.

 

* * * Meanwhile... * * *

 

"Oh god, what on Earth was  _that_ _?_ " Lena thought out loud as she splashed cold water in her face.

"Well, it kinda obvious what that was, but why there of all-"

"Could you keep it down out zere?" A voice called out from one of the stalls.

"Oh, um, sorry!" Lena went back to soaking her face with cold water.

A minute or two passes by, one of the stall doors opens and a woman dressed in a beige trenchcoat and pants, a large beige summer hat, black gloves, black heels, and sunglasses comes out of the stall. She looks like she's a secret agent or something. More importantly, she looks like she's hiding from something. Even more suspicious, she went to a sink further away from Lena, like she was trying to hide whatever part of her body wasn't hidden under clothing.

"Um, you alright luv? You seem kinda overdressed for this weather don'tcha think?"

"No, I do not think so."

' _That voice_ _,_ ' Lena thought, ' _why does it sound so_ familiar?'

Her question was soon answered as the woman slipped on a wet paper towel, falling to the floor as her hat and sunglasses fall off.

Lena doesn't even really pay attention as she blinks over to help up the woman.

"Are you alright- luv?..." Lena looks down in surprise to see an all-too familiar blue-skinned face with golden eyes looking up at her.

"W- _Widowma-_ _mphmm_ " Lena is interrupted when Widowmaker's hand comes up to her mouth.

"Be quiet, zis is not ze place to speak of my name.." she said, taking her hand off Lena's mouth.

"Alright then, so... what the 'ell are you doing here?"

"Laying low, you remember, no?" Widowmaker said, putting her hat and sunglasses back on.

"Why are you doing it _here_ then? Gibraltar's got Overwatch agents all over the place!" she whisper-yells.

"Ever heard of "hiding in plain sight",  _chérie_?" she says smugly.

"Well yeah. But I'm not sure if that will work out here of all places, luv."

"Relax, I will only be here for another day or two. I am usually only in one place for a few days at a time, anyways."

It had been almost two months since Lena had let Widowmaker go that night in London. By the sounds of it, she had been on the run ever since then, hiding away from both Overwatch and Talon.

"It is quite ze coincidence that we meet here, no?"

"Yeah, really is. Anyways, you should get out of here luv. I'm here with a few other Overwatch agents and-"

"I know. You're here with ze Shimada brothers and ze cowboy."

"Have-, have you been  _watching_ us??"

"No, I saw you from a distance a while ago. Speaking of which, you should be hurrying back to zem. I should be on my way as well." Widowmaker said as she started walked away.

"Wait." Lena suddenly said as Widowmaker opened the door, prompting her to turn around.

"Be careful out there, alright luv?"

"...and you as well." She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Lena stood there for a few seconds, wondering yet again about this strange woman, questioning if they were still enemies or not. She snapped back into reality, blinking out of the bathroom and back to the tables.

 

* * * Meanwhile... * * *

 

"...so yeah, I still don't get how Angie and Reinhardt can stand the smell of that stuff." Jesse was speaking as Lena blinked back over by the table.

"Sorry I kept you waiting luvs, had a little conversation with.. a stranger in the restroom."

"I was wondering what was going on," Genji said, "I was getting a bit worried so I was going to check on you anyways."

"Aw, come on now, you don't need to get all worried about me. I'm a big girl." She said, playfully punching Genji in the shoulder.

"Well, it's getting dark out. I was saying maybe we could head back to HQ for a movie and some snacks, if y'all are alright with that." Jesse said.

"Sounds great, luv. How about you, Genji?"

"If you want to, I will definately join you." he said.

"Well, still a charmer as always I see-" Hanzo was saying before Jesse picked him up in his arms, carrying him away bridal style despite Hanzo's struggling and empty threats.

"Well, guess we better catch up with them, huh luv?" she said, still giggling at the sight

"Yes, we probably should."

"Oh wait, one more thing." Lena said as Genji was about to stand up.

"Hm?" Genji looked over at Lena. Before he knew it, Lena had pressed the buttons on the side of his head and taken off his mask.

"H-hey, what are you-" Genji was interrupted when Lena practically crashed her lips against Genji's scarred ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly eased into the kiss, putting his hands on her waist.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had begun, it ended. After a few long moments of staring at each other, the two lovers giggled, Genji lightly kissing Lena on the forehead before he put his mask on.

"We should hurry up, we don't want to get left behind."

"Yeah, good idea luv." She said, her cheeks still tainted pink as they got up from their seat, holding hands as they followed after Hanzo and McCree. Either way, they both considered this to be a very successful double date, even if it wasn't quite over yet.

 

* * * Bonus Ending! * * *

* * * 20 minutes and 1 second later * * *

 

"Alrighty then. I'll get the movie in, we'll grab some snacks, and then- huh?" McCree was saying as the four of them came out to the common room. They looked over and saw that, however, someone had already beaten them to the movie idea. Those "somebodies" just happened to be Angela, Fareeha, Junkrat and Satya. The entire room was dark, besides the light of the TV, which was playing some old horror movie. Angela and Fareeha were sitting next to eachother, their sides pressed together while Satya laid out along the couch, her back over Junkrat's lap.

"Oh, hello!" Angela said as she noticed the other four in the room, pausing the movie as the others looked over.

"What'cha doing here, luvs?"

"Oh, well, we heard that you vere going on a double date, so I was thinking, and-"

"We decided to have a double date too." Satya interrupted.

"Huh. Well, it seems like we'll have to find something else to end our date on." Hanzo said

"Hold on a second," Fareeha said before they could even start walking away, "I'm sure we wouldn't mind you joining us, would we?"

"Oh, no not all all." Angela said.

"I'm alroight with that."

"I guess a change in schedule wouldn't

"Alright then luvs, a quadruple date it is then!"

Jesse and Hanzo sit down on the couch, Jesse stretching his arms out over the couch. Genji sits on the floor, leaning up against the couch while Tracer sits comfortably in his lap.

"Oh, almost forgot. Satty here moight scream at the top of 'er lungs or sometin' at the jumpscares."

"I can assure that I will  **not** , Jamison." Satya pouted slightly

Satya never did scream loudly at the scary parts. However, she did jump up and yelp at most of them, prompting short laughs from some of the others. So they all sat there, snacking down on junk foods and watching horror movies late into the night. They never did pay much attention to what time it was, or if someone passed through to grab a midnight snack. Truly, the time spent with eachother was more important to them that night, whether lover, friend, or just a teammate. But, it's safe to assume that none of them considered the other just teammates by the end of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I've been sucked into the McHanzo craze. I don't think I want help out of it though, lol (I blame Anna_Blossom (go check out her work btw)). Also that was my first time writing a kiss, so I hope I did it well. Anyways I hope you all enjoy, thank you SO much for all the views, be sure to let me know what you think and I'll see you next time :)


	6. Criminals

"Roight, think that's all of 'em." Junkrat said as he, Roadhog, and McCree stood in an alleyway in Ilios, surrounded by incapacitated Talon soldiers.

"There could be more 'round here. Keep yer eyes open." McCree said, still holding Peacekeeper in his hand.

 "We should prob'ly get up on the roof. Get a betta' view 'n all."

"Yeah, guess ya've got a poi-"

"Duck." Roadhog said, his voice muffled behind his mask as he began to throw his chain in the direction of the other two.

"Wha-" McCree began before Junkrat pulled him down. Roadhog's chain swung over their head, grabbing a Talon soldier who had decided to try and run away. Once Roadhog got a hold of the shaking masked man, he promptly threw him at a wall, effectively incapacitating him.

" _Now_ we got 'em all."

"Oi, nice one Roadie."

"Alrigty then. Let's get on up there shall we?" McCree said as he jumps up onto an awning, pulling himself up as continues, going up a couple more ones until he reaches the top of the building.

"Roadie, gimme a lift will ya?"

Roadhog groans in response as Junkrat grabs onto his back. Roadhog then throws his chain up towards the edge of the roof, allowing him to scale the side of the building before reaching the top.

"Well, took y'all long enough." McCree says as he takes a cigar out and lights it, having used out the previous one.

"Oi, we didn't even race, mate. We totally coulda beat ya up here."

"Guys."

"Oh please, I've run across speeding trains more times than I could count-"

" _Guys_."

"Well me 'n Roadie 'ere have emptied out banks and left before the cops could even get there-"

" ** _Guys_** _ **.**_ "

"Oi Roadie, could ya pipe it down? I'm tryin' ta-" Junkrat was interrupted by Roadhog's massive hand turning the shorter man around to face him, and then promptly wrapping his huge fingers around his neck and lifting him right up to his mask.

"You've gotta  _lot_ of nerve talking ta me like that,  **Jamison**."

"*Grk*I-I'm so-*ack*-orry mate*urgh*I-It was outta-*gak*-outta line." Junkrat choked out before Roadhog released him.

"*Pant, pant* So uh, *cough* what we're ya sayin', pal?"

"Well while you two were comparin' dick sizes, I saw that blue sheila everyone's been talkin' 'bout o'there." Roadhog pointed his meaty finger at a rooftop a few blocks away from them. Focusing past the glaring sunlight, Junkrat and McCree could both make out the outline of Talon's prized sniper, who seemed to be facing the opposite direction.

"Well whaddya know? Nice eye, partner. Now, step back and let ol' McCree show y'all how it's done-" McCree pointed Peacekeeper right towards his target before Junkrat pushed the gun down.

"No need for that, mate! Me 'n Roadie've been wantin' to try out a new trick." Junkrat said, chuckling menacingly as he pulled his Rip-Tire off his back.

"Ya ready for this, mate?"

Roadhog grunted and gave a thumbs up as he let Junkrat fit the weaponized tire into his hook.

"Oh dear lord." McCree grumbled as he took a few steps back.

"Alroight, begiiiin..." Junkrat pulled the cord all the way out as.

"Now!" Junkrat let go of the cord, the tire roaring to life. Once Junkrat jumped back, Roadhog swung his chain around several times before stopping. As he stopped, the tire slipped out of the hook, sailing through the air straight towards the sniper.

"Wait for it.....FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" Junkrat yelled out as he pressed the trigger just as the tire was within a few yards of Widowmaker. The tire exploded into a massive cloud of smoke and debris. The three watched the area of impact for a minute or two, waiting for any signs of life in the cloud of smoke. When that didn't come, Junkrat laughed maniacally.

"It worked, it fockin' worked Roadie! Can you imagine tha bounty she must've had on 'er head??"

"Well done gentlemen. Although, y'all are gonna need the _actual_  head before you get any bounty."

"Blimey, I guess you're roight mate. Let's get over-"

"Gentlemen." McCree interrupted in a more serious tone, prompting them to turn in his direction.

"Either of ya got the time?"

Junkrat looked up at Roadhog, who simply shakes his head and shrugs.

"Well, judging by the position of the sun," McCree says as he looks straight up into the sky before turning his head back towards the smoke cloud and pointing his gun right at it.

"I'd say..." McCree steps forwards as he cocks Peacekeeper, "it's  _high_ noon."

McCree shoots into the cloud of dust without hesitation. As he shoots into the smoke a fifth time, a figure jumps from it and runs off over the rooftops.

"Blimey, she survived  _that_??"

"She ain't getting away that easy. C'mon!" McCree says as he begins pursuing Widowmaker, Junkrat and Roadhog following close behind.

"I can't get a good aim at her. Y'all needa slow her down and get her to where I can get a clear shot."

"Alroighty mate. Just make sure me 'n Roadie get that reward."

With that, Junkrat hops onto Roadhog as he throws his chain further ahead, reeling himself in as they pursue the sniper.

There was a problem, she was nowhere to be seen by the time they looked ahead.

"The bloody 'ell? Where'd the sheila run off to?"

"Damn. Alright, new plan. Split up, and if any of us finds we'll call eachother. Got it?" McCree said as he reloaded Peacekeeper

"Roight then. I'll be off then!" Junkrat says, giggling as he jumps off the side of the building and runs off. Junkrat simply grunts at the cowboy and heads off in another direction.

McCree chuckles to himself, puffing on his cigar as he surveys the seaside town.

"Alright,  _Widowmaker_. Ya better watch yer back, cuz ol' Jesse McCree's gonna take you out."

 

* * * 12 minutes and 21 seconds later * * *

 

 McCree walked along through the sun-baked alleyways, searching for any sign of his target. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't heard or felt an explosion yet. But he wasn't sure if it was a good thing because the two weren't destroying anything, or bad because they were slacking off.

Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from around the corner of one alleyway. Peeking around the corner, he sees around seven Talon agents with their backs to him, all pointing their guns at Widowmaker herself. But she wasn't in her signature jumpsuit, strangely enough. She appeared to be wearing a purple sundress, a large striped summer hat and sunglasses from what McCree could see.

"-through your desertion, you've committed an act of treason towards our organization. As such, you will either drop your weapon and come with us quietly, or be terminated."

"Oh  _chérie_ , you believe it will be zat easy for you?" Widowmaker says smugly as she fires her weapon at the men, killing two of them before somersaulting out of the way of the other shooters, taking cover around another alley corner.

' _What in tarnation.._ ' McCree thought, ' _why on Earth is Talon tryin' ta kill one of it's best weapons? Either way, she ain't gonna win this. I'll just wait for them to pick her off before I make my move._ _Those junkers can forget about their "reward"._ '

McCree looked back at the Talon agents, who were closing in on Widowmaker's hiding spot. 

 ' _Then again_ _,_ ' McCree thought as he pulled Peacekeeper out of his holster and got a flashbang ready, ' _it would be unlike me to save a damsel in distress_ _._ '

McCree then jumped out from his hiding spot, whistling before tossing the flashbang straight at the agents, stunning most of them for a few moments. He then fired at them, taking out all of them pretty swiftly, and with one bullet left to spare.

"Impressive, cowboy."

McCree turned around, gun still ready to fire when he came face-to-face with Widowmaker herself.

"Howdy."

"Bonjour. Now, why did you decide to kill zem instead of leaving me for dead?"

"Why were they tryin' to kill ya?" he said, gun still pointed at her face.

"...I abandoned Talon several months ago. I've been on ze run ever since."

"Now why on Earth would you do that?"

"I... I do not know, actually. But, you are avoiding my question. Why did you decide to help me?"

"Well, I'm not sure too sure. Guess I thought it wouldn't be very heroic of me."

 "Oh, trying to charm me, are you?" she smiled smugly.

"Nah, I've got someone else."

"Indeed, ze Shimada archer, no?"

"How in the hell did-"

"I encountered Ms. Oxton in ze bathroom last week, at Gibraltar."

"Oh really now?" McCree made no motions to lower Peacekeeper.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill ya right now."

Widowmaker stared silently at McCree, looking straight at the barrel of his gun.

"Go ahead, kill me." she said, not even the tiniest bit of any sort of fear in her eyes.

McCree cocked his gun, ready to fire. But as he cocked his gun, he noticed something. It wasn't anything in her expression though, it was something deeper. Something more.. personal to McCree.

"...Nah, I ain't gonna kill ya." He said, holstering Peacekeeper as he backed up a few steps.

"Why not? You've worked zis hard, just to back down?"

"Well, ya see... I was a crook too. Not anywhere near yer level, sure, but I killed people too. A  _lotta_  people, including quite a few who probably didn't deserve it."

"Your point?"

"Well, it probably sounds ridiculous but, ya don't seem like the Widowmaker I've encountered before. You seem... different, somehow. You still seem like a killer to me, but not quite like before."

"Hmph, Ms. Oxton seems to believe zat as well." she chuckled smugly, before starting to walk off.

"How long are ya gonna do this? Just runnin' around from place to place, how long do ya think you'll be able to keep it up? I can tell ya from experience that it ain't gonna work forever."

Widowmaker stopped, looking back at the cowboy.

"Perhaps I will when I decide zat I am no longer Widowmaker."

With that, she shot a grappling hook onto the side of a building, riding her way up before running off along the rooftops of Ilios.

"Well damn, quite the exit she made. Wonder if she does that a lot..." McCree's out-loud thinking was interrupted be the sounds of the two junkers coming from down an alleyway.

"Oi, McCree! me n' Roadie heard guns goin' off so- woaah ho ho hoo. Looks like you got into quite the quarrel, huh mate?"

"Nah, wasn't nothing much, really. So, y'all find Widowmaker yet?"

"Well, actually no. We thought you had found the sheila."

"Well, I guess she just got away again."

"Aw what? But, but the bounty, the  _reward_ mate!"

"Guess that'll have to wait another day. Now c'mon, let's get outta here."

"That ain't fair, mate. It really ain't."

"Well, life's not always fair for crooks like us, is it?"

 

* * * 12 minutes and 43 seconds later * * *

* * * Meanwhile... * * *

 

Widowmaker walked down the street, a paper bag in hand. She sat down on a bench, right next to a man in a black cloak and jacket.

"Do you have what you promised?" He said in a deep, gritty voice.

Widowmaker then reached into the bag, pulling up a wrapped up gyro, which she handed to Reaper.

" _Gracias_." He said as he pulled up his mask just enough to stick the gyro under. Widowmaker pulled her own lunch, a salad, out of the bag and the two began to eat together, conversing during their lunch.

"So," Reaper spoke between bites, "did you have any problems with the Overwatch agents."

"No, actually. Ze cowboy, McCree, took down several Talon agents zat were tracking me. Threatened to kill me as well, but I convinced him easily."

"Ah yes, McCree. I have a history with that guy, you know. So, that makes two central Overwatch agents convinced?"

"I believe so."

"Good. Convince a few more, and you just might have a chance of getting in. And then, you can allow me access, and I'll be able to finally do what I've been trying to do for all these years." Reaper then started to chuckle evily, which soon escalated to full-on laughter.

"Could you not do zat? We do not want to draw attention to ourselves, do we?"

"Well, you've got blue skin and I'm dressed like the damn Grim Reaper. I don't think how much noise we make will keep us from being noticed."

Taking another bite of her salad, Widowmaker simply nodded in a way that said 'good point'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun!! What could Reaper be up to?? Will Junkrat ever get the bounty?? Is there even any bounty at all?? Find out not next time, but in some future chapter! Anyways I hope you all enjoy, be sure to let me know what you think, and I'll see you all in the next one! Also, thank you all so much for all the support. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I never expected this to become as popular as it is in such a short amount of time, so thank you all!
> 
> Edit: Holy. Freaking. Crap. A thousand views in just 6 days?? You guys are awesome :D


	7. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. I've been either busy with real life or getting wrapped up in my other writings :p  
> Anyway, I've gotten a bunch of ideas for this fic so I'll probably be updating it more often after I come back from vacation, might have a new story up in a couple days. So I hope you all enjoy this and I'll see you all next time :)

It was early in the morning, so early that you couldn't even see the sun as it's rays crept up over the horizon and the sky above Watchpoint Athens turned a deep blue with orange and purple streaks. Junkrat and Hana sluggishly walked out into the commons area, both looking like they had been up all night. And that would be because, well, they pretty much were up all night, playing the many, many video games Hana had found in an old dusty box in one of the storage rooms. Sure, it was fun and all, but the two ended up only getting a couple hours of sleep, not to mention on the rough carpet. Not even bothering to grab anything to eat, they both just planted themselves on the couch, letting out tired groans.

"Children, you look tired. Here, have some tea."

Junkrat and Hana both sluggishly took the tea that was offered to them.

"Thanks mate." Junkrat grumbled groggily as he sipped some of the tea.

"Yeah, thanks."

Several minutes passed, the three of them sitting on the couch, tea cups in hand as the news rolled on.

"Wait a sec." Junkrat suddenly said, a bit more alert as he and Hana looked over to the person sitting to the right of him. Sitting there was an older woman in a large grey cloak with a large sniper rifle in her lap.

"GAHH!" They both yelped, almost instantly becoming wide awake, as Junkrat jumped up on Hana, wrapping his limbs around her like a scared cat.

"Who tha bloody 'ell are  _you!?!_ "

"Junkrat get off of me." Hana said, managing to shake Junkrat off of her.

The woman just chuckled, sipping on her tea lightly.

"Ana, Ana Amari."

"Amari... hey, that's Fareeha's last name." Hana said.

"Well, that would only make sense, considering I'm her mother."

"Oi what? Wait, how'd you even get in 'ere??"

"Your defenses are not very good. Plus, I'm still logged in the Overwatch databases, so that made everything else very simple."

"But what are you-"

"I was tired of hiding. The word needs heroes in these times, and I'm not about to back down and hope it all just passes."

"So, I must ask, how is Jack doing these days?"

"Jack?" The two young adults said.

"Jack. Jack Morrison. How is he doing?"

"Huh?... Oh! Oh him. Yeah uh.... sorry to break this to you ma'am but..."

"He's kinda dead." Junkrat interrupted.

"Junkrat!"

"I had heard so. I didn't want to believe it but... it seems like that is the case."

" **HEY** **!** Who is that??" A gruff, angry voice came from behind them. Sure enough, it was none other than the masked Soldier: 76.

"I thought you said Jack was dead?"

"Um, because he is, mate."

Ana got up and walked up the 76, who pulled his weapon on her as she approached.

"Then what's he doing right here?"

"I don't know who you are or wha- wait, y-you're Ana Amari."

"Oh please Jack, do you take me for a fool?"

"Hey, what's going on out- what in the name of..." Torbjörn said as he came out into the room, stopping at the sight of his old friend, still very much alive.

"Ana? You're alive!" he said as he ran up to his old friend and giving her a very tight side hug.

"It is good to see you as well, Torbjörn. You look great as usual."

" **ANA AMARI'S ALIIIIIVE!!!"** Torbjörn suddenly yelled out, prompting the other four in the room to cover their ears.

"Torbjörn, vat is with all ze noise?" Reinhardt suddenly popped in from a doorway, soon followed by Angela and Jesse.

"A-Ana???" Angela exclaimed.

"Angela? You haven't aged a day since I last saw you." Ana said, quite surprised at Angela's young appearence.

Before she even had time to react, all three of them rushed over and pulled Ana into a tight hug, Reinhardt letting out a hearty laugh as he did.

"It is, *erk*, great to see all of you too, but please let go of me. My old body can only handle so much." she said, prompting the three of them to let her go.

"Ana! Vhere have you been all zese years?? Ve thought you vere dead!"

"Many places, my old friend. And I must say Reinhardt, you are looking very well for your age. It seems this life hasn't given up on you just yet. Jesse, you still have that old buckle I bought as a joke for your 21st?"

"Um, y-yes ma'am."

"Well, I think it looks good on you."

"Why, thank you ma'am. It's an honor seein' ya again, Ana."

"Aw, you always were a charmer. Oh, by the way, who are you two?" Ana said, directing her attention towards Hana and Junkrat.

"Oh, I'm Hana Song, but people on the battlefield call me-"

"D.Va, correct? I do enjoy watching your livestreams when I get the chance, Ms. Song."

"Oh, th-thank you miss, I'm flattered really."

"Oi, 'name's Junkrat. Oi'm sure ya've 'eard of me before."

"Hm... nope, doesn't ring any bells." Ana said, hiding the smug smile on her face.

"Wh-what? But Me 'n Roadie-"

"Oh wait, I do know you, and you might recognize me too." she said, pulling a black mask with a blue triangular symbol on it out of a pocket in her cloak and putting it on.

"Y-y- _you_?!?"

"Wait what?" Hana asked.

"Oi, ya tried ta shoot my bloody 'ead off in Cairo!"

"Well, I am a bounty hunter. And I must say, you and your bodyguard have quite the payload on your heads. But, I think we can put that behind us."

"Why ya little-.... ohh, alroight mate, water under the bridge." he said as he begrudgingly shook hands with Ana.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think I should address the elephant in the room..." Ana said, approaching 76.

"What on earth are you talking about?" 76 said.

"I mean, that I'm not the only one who didn't like staying dead." she said, suddenly grabbing 76's mask and ripping it off in one fluid motion. Once the mask was off, it revealed the face of Jack Morrison, definately not dead.

"Oh, that? Oh we knew 'bout that." Jesse said with a chuckle. Sure enough, Torbjörn, Reinhardt and Angela joined in on the laughter.

"Wait what?" Jack said, confused and a bit frustrated.

"Oh Jack, you really didn't think we knew?" Angela laughed.

"It vas kinda obvious, old friend." Reinhardt said.

"Really, it was? But- but why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, it seemed like ya didn't wanna be noticed at first. So, we all decided to let ya live out yer little fantasy."

"But, zat does not mean ve cannot velcome you back anyways!" Reinhardt said, grabbing Jack and pulling him up into a hug. Jack was hesitant at first, but returned the hug.

"Yeah, missed you too big guy." he said.

Just after Reinhardt put him down, Jesse and Angela didn't hesitate to give him quick hugs, plus a slap on the back from Torbjörn.

"Oi, sniper lady. So uh, you're a bounty 'unter roight?" Junkrat asked.

"Mhm, what about it?" Ana said.

"Well uh, ya know that 'Widowmaker'? Ya know, blue skin, weird 'elmet. Well, 'ave ya got any idea what tha bounty on 'er moight be?"

"Hm.... actually, I don't think there  _is_ a definite bounty on her. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, really? Well then, guess all that was for nothin'." Junkrat said in a disappointed tone.

"Hey there, ya don't have to worry 'bout that," Jesse said "I'm sure we'll get her someda-"

"No, it's not that mate. It's.. ugh, 'old on a second." Junkrat said. All eyes were on him as he stomped over towards a unsuspecting broom closet on the other side of the room, opening the door before stepping in.

"Alroight, ya ain't got nothin' on your 'ead. Get outta 'ere." they heard him say.

"Oi, h-'old on mate. W-we can talk about thi-" they heard him stuttering from the room before a loud "thunk" sounded out. Right afterwards, a certain blue-skinned woman stepped out, wearing a white tank-top and blue jeans and holding Widow's Kiss by the barrel.

"Zat is  **it**! I am  ** _done_** with all of zis  _Overwatch_ bullshit!! Screw  **all** of-" Widowmaker ranted and yelled before a small dart hit her right in the neck.

As Widowmaker started to collapse, Ana walked up to look right at her, bending over and "shh"ing at her with a slight smile before she passed out.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now, let's put her somewhere she won't hurt anyone, and maybe we can get everyone in for a bit of a reunion?"

 

* * * 1 day, 14 hours, 26 minutes and 17 seconds later * * *

 

It was late in the evening at Watchpoint Athens, and the Overwatch members were having a sort of "Welcome Back!/You're Not Dead!" party. It wasn't much, all of them sitting around in the commons room sharing stories, chowing down on snack foods, and just having a good time. As a joke from some of the younger members, Jack and Ana had been forced to wear little tin-foil crowns with glitter and sequins on them, like little kids would wear at their birthday parties. Strangely enough, Fareeha hadn't been very angry with her mother for hiding away for all those years. She did fuss at Ana for a little while, but soon was just happy that she had her mother back. Though, even though she was seeing all of the familar and unfamiliar faces around her, all laughing and socializing and smiling, there was something bugging Ana.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom. Fareeha dear, where would that be?" she asked.

"Oh, it's down the hall, to the right. It's got a sign over it so you won't miss-"

"Far _eee_ ~~" Angela slumped over onto Fareeha, obviously very drunk, "I wanna go to.. t-to uh, I don't know, ahahaaha~"

"Um, sorry about her-" Fareeha began to say, but Ana had already headed out of the room. Now, she had to figure out how to handle her drunken girlfriend.

 

* * * Meanwhile * * *

 

Widowmaker sat in her cell, rubbing the small lump the dart had left on her neck. She had noting much else to do, staring at the plain white walls had bored her at this point.

"Hello dear." Ana said as she came up to the forcefield of the cell, her cloak spreading out around her as she at down on the floor.

"... _bonjour_." she replied coldly.

"Aw, come now. You're not still upset about yesterday are you?"

Widowmaker just stared at the wall, occasionally looking at Ana out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I guess we're even now. What with you shooting my eye out and all." Ana said, finishing the sentance with a chuckle. Widowmaker remained silent, devoid of emotion.

"Why did you leave Talon?" she finally asked. This got Widowmaker's attention, as her head darted up and she responded near instantly.

"How do you know about zat?"

"Eh, heard it somewhere. But seriously, why did you just desert them like that? What was the purpose?"

"...." Widowmaker stared off, her face still betraying no emotions. But, Ana could sense that she was deep in thought.

".....I do not know why. Something just felt... different, after that day in London."

"Well, I don't know what happened on "that day", but it's safe to assume you do not truly wish Overwatch any harm."

"Well, I never did say zat." she said.

"You didn't have to say anything,  _Widowmaker_. Or whatever you call yourself these days."

"I do not wish to be called zat name any longer. Zat was my call sign in Talon."

"So what  _do_ you wish to be called?"

"... I will zhink about it."

"Okay then, dear. Now, there's a lot of people having fun outside. And I don't think you should be left out.

"And why would I what to be around _zem_?"

"Look, even if you're not going to be our ally, you're going to at least need to learn how to live with these people. Like it or not, you're going to be staying with us for a while."

"I.... suppose, you have a point.." she reluctantly admitted.

"Good, now come on. And you can't be wearing those dirty old clothes." Ana said, directing her attention at the blue-skinned woman's dirty tank-top and jeans.

"Don't worry, there should be some of those suits around here somewhere." Ana said as she went over to a small grid, pressing a few digits to shut down the forcefield.

"How do you know zat I will not kill you?" she said, getting up and starting to step out. Ana just chuckled and smiled at her a little.

"Because you have no reason to, dear. Now come along, we need to get you in some better clothes"

 

* * * 7 minutes and 42 seconds later * * *

 

"OOOOOOooooi stick my leggy out  _real_ far~." Junkrat, somewhat drunk, sung out as he stuck his pegleg up in the air and shook it around, smacking Roadhog in the face (mask, rather) a few times.

"Please, just stop Jamie." Roadhog said in a kind of "same old crap" voice. Meanwhile, an equally drunken Angela and Reinhardt were swaying around and singing in German, while everyone else looked on in amusement.

"*Ahem*" someone coughed from beyond the commons area, making everyone go quiet and direct their attention towards the sound.

 Standing in the entranceway was Ana, still wearing that little crown still on her head, and next to her was that blue-skinned woman, wearing one of those black-and-orange jumpsuits that the trainees would wear back in Overwatch's glory days. Everyone stared in confusion and suspicion as the two walked over and took a seat, but Ana gave everyone a small, reassuring smile to let them know it was okay.

After a few moments of silence, everyone just went back to their little party, the blue-skinned woman even took a drink and sipped on it a little bit at a time. Suddenly, she felt something on top of her head, looking over to see Ana taking her little crown and putting it on her.

"Welcome back, dear." Ana said with an endearing smile before going back to talking with some of the other teammates.

Taking the little crown of her head and studying it, the blue-skinned woman felt a strange, unfamiliar warmth in her chest...

...and Amélie felt like this was the beginning of a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Jack was trying to act like he hadn't seen Ana before. The events of "Old Soldiers" still happened at some earlier point)


	8. Happy New Year + An Explanation + Changes in 2017

Well, hi everyone! Kinda weird doing this on a story I haven't done anything for for like 5 months now. But, this was my first Overwatch fanfic, so I feel like it's appropriate to post it here.

When I first posted this story, I never expected it to get as much attention as it has. It got over 1 thousand reads in only a little over a week, I  _never_ imagined that my writing would've gotten that much attention in such a small amount of time. **So, I can't really say how thankful I am to all of you for reading and supporting my fics**.

Also, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting very much, and that I've left this and my other stories basically abandoned without officially cancelling them or giving a real explanation to their hiatuses. It really hurts when I see people asking when the next chapter will be, and I really can't give them a good answer. I've told people that so and so chapter would be up at so and so time, but it never happened.

Basically, **I've been suffering from a big creator's block for the past few months** , and between that and an overwhelming amount of schoolwork, I've been pretty stressed out. Winter break was just the thing I needed to take some time to relax, clear my mind, and really think about what I want. So in conclusion, **there's good news and bad news** to my decision.

 **The bad news is that this fic and pretty much all of my other fics are being cancelled for good**. I've realized that I can't focus on writing new chapters for 5 different stories at a time, and that I really can't put that pressure on myself. Also, I feel like my writing skill has improved somewhat over the past couple months, and it feels weird to continue a story from a different "age" of my writing. But this is the gateway into the good news.

 **The good news is, I'm not giving up on writing, far from it**. In fact,  **I have plans for a sort of "remastering" of this fic, which hopefully will come out in a few weeks**. As much as I love this fic, my writing skills and my ideas about the Overwatch cast have changed a lot over the past months, and I feel like I just can't continue this portrayal of the characters. Of course I'll still keep this fic up for people to read, but be sure to check out the new one when it comes out.

Sorry that I've held off from giving an explanation for this long, and luckily I decided that I couldn't end off the year without a proper explanation. **2017's going to bring a lot of change** , hopefully most of it being for the better, and I'm not going to let the bad parts of this year pull me down.

**So thank you all so much, thank you all for reading, sorry for being quiet for so long, and have a Happy New Year!**

And also, **thank you to** **Ingridarcher and AnnaBlossom** for being my two biggest inspirations to start writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL:DR - read the bold
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for all the attention. Here's to hoping 2017 will be a better year for all of us!


End file.
